unforgettable love
by zigtuney
Summary: Tyson alway thought Hilary was a pain until she moves to the U.S. and tells him how she feels about him. He starts to feel something that he never felt before and when he gets the chance a strange thing happens
1. Default Chapter

This is told from Tyson's and point of view and sometimes it will change to second point of view during the story.

Everyday Hilary always yells at me to hurry up whenever I'm late for practice. I mean I just wish she could be somewhere else, anywhere, as long as she is far away from me as possible.

"Tyson, hurry up!"

"I'm coming!"

"Hey guys, I made it so are you happy, now, Hilary."

"Nope."

What?Okay why can't she just give me some credit, I did come after all.

"Tyson, why can't you ever come on time? I'm not your babysitter and it's not my job to make sure your not late."

"What! I do not need your help to get me here on time."

Luckily, Ray and Max always stop the stupid fight before things get even more irritated.

The practice today was awsome. My battle with Max was majorly intense especially when Max launched Draciel's hyper viper wall. It was a close battle but in the end I did win. Nothing can stop Dragoon and me, I definitely think I'm ready for the next world tornament. The next day I didn't hear Hilary yell which is strange because she does it everyday. Well, it doesn't matter but I should head for practice.

"Yo, Max!"

I look around and notice that the rest of the gang aren't here. I asked Max and he told me that they are all busy today and can't come. Busy, huh?

It didn't matter that today there was no practice besides, the best thing about today is that Hilary wasn't here.

When I came home I saw Hilary standing outside near the door. Why is she here?

She started talking in a depress voice.

"Tyson, I'm moving to the U.S.A and I want you to know that I love you and didn't mean to annoy so I'm sorry and good bye."

Tyson watches Hilary leave past him, completely traumatized as she heads home to leave for tomorrow.


	2. Regrets and Distractions

Here is chapter 2.

Well, I'm here at the airport but I don't know if I should go in and say goodbye to her. I think it's best if I don't and just leave.

"Ah, guys where's Tyson?" Hilary asked in a worry way.

Ray replied, "Don't worry, Tyson can sometimes be late, he'll be here."

" I hope so" Hilary said queitly to herself.

Huh, I'm guessing Hilary is right now crush but seeing her leave her home will proably make her even more sad. I'm going to miss her. During dinner, Grandpa asked me why I was down in the dumps. I told him it was nothing. It's getting late I better get some sleep for tomorrows practice.

"Hi Tyson."

"Huh?Where am I? Hilary?"

"Glad to see you."

"Glad to see you, too."

Ow, my head, grandpa, do you have to bang me on head everytime I wake up late.

"Yo, Tyson, your late again."

"I'll be ready in a few minutes."

Last night's dream was weird, the strangest thing is that Hilary was in it. It must be a nightmare.

Hey are you guys ready for today's practice. "You bet, Tyson", replied Max, "and this time I'm going to win."

Ray started the countdown, 3, 2,1.

"Let it rip!"

I'll right Dragoon, let's show them what we got, "Dragoon, Galaxy Storm!", suddenly, Tyson thought he saw Hilary, "Hilary?"

"Alright, Draciel, Heavy Viper Wall, and your out Tyson!"

Huh? What just happen?

"That's simple,"Kai replied,"You lose."

Once Tyson snapped out of his trance, he told them that Max was lucky that he was distracted.

Later that day, Tyson was sitting by the river thinking about Hilary.

Hilary, if only you knew my secret that I love you, too. I just never had the guts to tell you, but you were the first to tell. If only you hadn't moved and I never did mind that you bother me. "Hilary!"


	3. Arrival

Chapter 3, this chapter's ending is in second person.

It's been months and Tyson still thinks about HIlary.

"Hey Tyson can you believe how fast time flies, I mean the world championships are in three days", Max said happily.

"What? Yeah, I'm excited, where is it this year?"

"New York."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"I better get home, bye."

I can't believe it, I finally get to see Hilary after all these months, but what if she doesn't come. If she does come then I going to tell her I love her. It's just after all these months that seem more like years I've had a hard time to concentrate in battles. I better get packing.

The next day I meet up with the others at the airport to head for New York. "All right guys let's make this another win." Kenny says excitedly.

"Hey Tyson, you coming," Max shouted," because the planes leaving soon."

"What? Hey, wait for me!"

Finally, we're here. Come on guys let's head to our hotel, "Mr.Dickenson said that he found a hotel near the world championships and that we should meet him there," Ray mentioned.

"Come on let's go," Max said.

"Well, this is the spot," Ray said.

As I was heading in I thought I felt someone grab my arm. I couldn't believe it, it was Hilary,"Hey Tyson, hurry up." yelled Max. Huh? It must have been my imagination.

Nearby the hotel, Hilary is standing near the corner of the hotel watching Tyson head inside. When Tyson is about to walk in he thought he saw a fimiliar face. Hilary headed back home saying to herself we will see each other and Tyson says to himself I will see you.


	4. Second Chance

Chapter 4

It's the next day.

A good afternoon walk is just what I need to clear my mind before the championships. I don't even think I can concentrate anymore without seeing Hilary when I have the chance to. What am I kidding? There is no way I could easily just bump into her all of a sudden in the middle of the streets. "BANG!"

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Are you okay? Hu!"

"Ya, I'm okay. Hilary!"

"It's been a long time, Tyson."

"Ya it has been, here, why don't I help carry some of the goceries for you."

"Oh, a, thanks."

Tyson, I'm so happy to see you again. It feels like years, Hilary thought to herself in her mind.

"Well, this is the place, thanks again, Tyson."

"Ah, wait!"

"Ya."replied HIlary.

"I was wondering if you, well, if you weren't doing anything this Saturday, if you would like to get a hotdog and go for a walk or something."

"Oh, sure, but isn't that the day the championships start?"

Tyson almost forget and replied,"I know but it's only the opening ceremony."

"Along with the first battle."Hilary interuppted."but I'll be there for your battle, see you at the championships."

"Um, okay see you then."

After Tyson left, Hilary thought to herself, he actually does have a little bit of feelings for me.

Tyson was in the hotel room thinking, Hilary, I've seen you now, but I still can't tell you how much I love you. There has to be an easy way.

Tyson then hears a knock on the door. It was chief.

"Tyson did you hear? There delaying the championships to Sunday because they wanted the teams to get an extra day of rest."

"That's great ,thanks for telling me chief."

That means Hilary and I can spend time together on Saturday, at least, I hope.

At Hilary's home, she finds out that the championships have been postpone and hopes to see Tyson again.


	5. Saving Hilary

Tyson is running to Hilary's house. When Tyson arrives the door opens when he was right about to knock on the door.

"Hi Tyson, I didn't exspect you to be here." Hilary surprisingly said.

"A, Ya, and well I came here to ask if you still wanted to hang out since the championships has been moved to Sunday."

"Sure," replied Hilary.

"Great."

Tyson and Hilary went to a nearby pizza place and talk about there adventures in the past. Hilary told Tyson that he helped her see that beyblading isn't just some silly game. They, then, went for a walk around the neighborhood. On there walk Tyson said that he missed her and that it was great to see her again. Hilary replied back that she was happy to see Tyson again. In the middle of there walk they stop by a nearby river that was like there hometown. Tyson was about to tell Hilary that he loved her, but Hilary had to leave. Tyson stayed at the river until he heard HIlary scream.

"Tyson, Help!"

"Hilary!"

Tyson saw a mysterious hooded man kidnap Hilary.

The hooded man replied,"If you want to see her again, come to the old warehouse near the pier at 7am tomorrow and bring Dragoon because the only chance of saving her is to beat me in a battle.

Next day Tyson quietly snuck out. I know I'm going to miss the championships but Hilary is more important to me. I just hope my teamates can understand and forgive me, maybe I should leave a note.

On the note Tyson wrote:

Hey guys, sorry I have to leave on short notice but there is something I have to do that's really important. I'll try to make it in time for the championships. There's just something that I have to do.

Hilary, I'll save you and you can count on it. I'm not going to let him hurt you. I'm here.

"I didn't think you would arrive, you must really care about her."the mysterious man said out of nowhere.

"Where is she?"

"Oh, she's in a safe place, don't you worry."

"Now, it's time to battle, you ready?"

"Bring it on! 3,2,1"

"LET IT RIP!!"

I don't know what this guy wants but I will save Hilary.

Dragoon attack, stand your ground, "Your a lot stronger than you look, perhaps I have doubt you, but that won't be enough to beat me. Silver Castor, Spike Wings, let's show him what true power looks like."

Dragoon defense, now, we can't lose, we just have to win.

"What's happening? Where is this power coming from?"

"Don't you know?" Tyson replied vigorously," True love can be the most strongest power to overcome!"

"I see, well then, maybe this will make you more vunerable."

Suddenly a wall rises up and a room with a glass window holds a weak sleeping Hilary hostage.

"Hilary, Uh, let her go!"

"I will once you beat me."

"NOW! Silver Castor it's time to finish him off, Cyclone Light Sphere."

"Ahhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!" Right away after Tyson yelled in pain. Hilary woke up with a sudden shock. Hilary titled her head up and saw Tyson in pain.

"Tyson, no, stop it, stop it, Tyson!!!!!!!"

"Hilary don't worry I won't give up."

"Fine then, have it your way."the mysterious man said with laughter, "Silver Castor finish off with a final attack,now, Cyclone Light Sphere,"

Tyson falls to the ground.  
A flash then occurs and the glass window breaks, Hilary runs towards Tyson when she has the chance to.

"Tyson, you can't be gone, you just can't."

"Hilary, don't worry I'm okay." and with the last of Tyson's strength Tyson finally told Hilary, "I love you."

Hilary was surprised and she replied back, "Thank you for caring about me."

"How nice the two love birds are together and you both should also die together. Silver Castor destory them."

Hilary screamed when she felt the attack.

"Well my work is done. I shall be leaving." and so the strange man left.

On the floor lied Hilary and Tyson.

After a few hours help arrived and a shout from Hiro(Tyson's older brother who arrives in 3rd season) wakes Hilary up.

"Tyson, Wake Up there's help arriving, Tyson, no, it can't be you can't be."

"Tyson, Hilary you guys here?" Hiro shouted in a worry way.

"Hiro over here!" Hilary shouted.

"I thought you guys would be here, it's a good thing that I followed Tyson, by the time I figure out that something was bothering Tyson I had to make sure his emotions didn't carry him away. Come on will get Tyson to a hospital as quickly as possible."


	6. Ending

The gang are in the hospital sitting in the waiting room except for Hilary who is sitting next to Tyson in the patient room.

"Hilary?"

"Tyson, are you really awake?"Hilary asked hoping for it to be good.

"Are you okay, Hilary?"

"I'm okay,Tyson. What about you?"

"Same here."

Nearby the window outside Tyson and Hilary do not know they are being watched by the mysterious man.

"So, you both survive that won't be a problem now that both are you are weak."

The mysterious man breaks in.

"Remember me,"

"You again." Tyson says.

"What do you want with us?" Hilary asked.

"Simple, once the love of you two connect your bit spirits will join and be unstoppable that no evil can destory them. That's why it's my duty to kill you two and make sure you love does not build and now I have a sure chance."

"BAMM!!!!!!"

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"

"Hilary, what's happening to you?"  
"OH NO, I'm too late her powers are rising that means her bit spirit is released. I have failed my mission. I must leave, it is too late now. I warn you this power will cause destruction if both powers don't connect before time runs out."

"Your not going anywhere I will not let you try to destory us anymore."

"NO what's happening to me, ahhhhhhhhhh."

"He gone."Tyson said in confusion.

"Tyson, help I can't control it anymore."

"HOLD ON, guys help somethings happening to Hilary."

"What going on?" Hiro asked.

Eventually the power wears out Hilary as she colaspes to the floor.

"NO, Hilary. There must be something we can do you shouldn't deserve to die this is all my fault."

"Tyson, listen to me."

"What? Dragoon?"

"Tyson, you can still save Hilary just focus your heart and concentrate."

Light starts to shine and then sudden voice of someone happens.

"Hilary are you alive?"

"Yes, Tyson I'm alive, thanks to you."

A few days later after what happen the Bladebreakers were still able to make it to the championships and they won. After, the Bladerbreakers had to head back home. At the airport Tyson and Hilary stood in front of each other and didn't say anything, until Tyson said the first goodbye and Hilary followed after and she left.

"Wait Hilary!"

Tyson walked towards Hilary and kissed her on the lips and said, "We will see each other again, I promise."

Hilary replied, "Tyson, I too, promise to see you again."

and they said there final goodbye.


End file.
